


It's Now Or Never

by Hetalia1912



Series: Vixx Married Life [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 04:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	It's Now Or Never

**Backstage at Mnet Countdown**

Taekwoon let out a heavy sigh as he sat down in the dressing room.He was exhausted.As much as he enjoyed being on stage and performing for starlights,it really takes a lot out of him.

"Leo-hyung?"

He lifted his head to Wonshik walking in,water bottle in hand. _He probably followed me back here._ He thought as his boyfriend of three years walked over and sat next to him.

"You look terrible."

 Taekwoon could only roll his eyes." Thanks."


End file.
